


A Game of Lies

by UrielCray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia!Kise, Boyfriend!Aomine, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrielCray/pseuds/UrielCray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise broke up with Aomine who he finds cheating during their relationship. However, when they meet again, it seems that Aomine is set on courting Kise. Not wanting to have his heart broken again, Kise fakes amnesia. But what if Aomine's perseverance led him to discover the other side of the coin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there! Looks like you're lost! Oh you're not? You're actually going to read this? Oh, good, that's good. Continue please and thank you very much!

"Kise, get your lazy ass off the bed or I'll screw you so hard you'll have a real reason to stay asleep as a cat like this."

The voice was irritated and irritating to listen to if you're not used to it but Kise loved this voice. Aomine's voice. His boyfriend.

Moaning, Kise raised his blond head to Aomine and grinned. "Good morning, Aominecchi."

The blue-haired male stared at him for a second before devouring his lips with an open-mouthed kiss. Kise instinctively wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck.

"I'll die of suffocation, Aominecchi," he whined after a while but Aomine kept kissing his lips and even started moving downwards to the pale expanse of his neck. He shuddered when the blue-head grazed his teeth on his sensitive skin.

"Aominecchi, we did it for like five times last night," he reminded, hoping in vain that Aomine would stop in consideration of what he just said but his lover chose to run his tongue along his neck down to his chest, smirking like a cat all the while.

Kise moaned and pushed Aomine. "Oi, Aominecchi... I have class..."

Grinning, Aomine straightened up. "Dress quickly then. I'll have you during lunch."

He pouted and languorously sat up, enjoying Aomine's gaze on his body. "I'm not food, you know."

Before he could even stand, Aomine pounced on him and kissed him hotly on the lips. "Ao...minecchi!"

"Why are you so hot, Kise?" Aomine murmured between kisses and finally let him go. "If you hadn't told me yesterday that you're in the danger of failing this class, I would have eaten you already."

"I'm not food."

Aomine smirked. "To me, you are."

Kise blushed but smiled nonetheless.

 

 

 

"Kise Ryouta," called their homeroom teacher who is checking the attendance.

The blonde responded by raising a hand and saying, "Here." without energy.

Their teacher eyed him carefully. "Are you alright, Kise-kun?"

"Eh?" Kise sit up immediately. "Ah, yes, sensei?"

"Do you want to go to the infirmary? You look sick."

 

 

 

 _I wonder if I do look sick_ , Kise wondered to himself while walking to the nurse's office. The hallways are empty of people at the moment since classes are ongoing but girls from inside the classrooms shriek and giggle at the sight of him.

Normally he would have waved and smiled but he was too occupied. In fact, he's too occupied that he bumped into Kasamatsu, his upperclassman in basketball.

"Oi, Kise," Kasamatsu began before having a look at him. "You look tired."

"Really?" he asked, putting a hand to his face. _  
_

Kasamatsu then chuckled. "I guess you had a rough night?"

Kise wondered what his senpai is talking about and followed the other's eyes which led to his wrists. He almost shrieked.

"Bruises?"

His senpai smirked. "Didn't know you're into S&M."

He can't help but blush. "Senpai, don't tease."

Clearing his throat, Kasamatsu straightened up. "Alright, alright. You can go home after class, seems like you won't be able to practice."

"Senpai!"

The raven-haired boy grinned and ran off now, probably going to his class which is in the fourth floor usually.

Sighing, Kise headed to the infirmary, intending to sleep.

 

 

 

"Do you know what's on next week?" Kise asked Aomine excitedly the next day, happy when his boyfriend hadn't gone back to Tokyo.

"Huh?"

The deadpan answer would normally tick Kise off but he just grinned and announced cheerfully. "Our anniversary!"

"Huh..."

"Aominecchi!" He groaned and sat beside Aomine on his couch poutingly. "You could atleast fake your excitement."

The blue-haired male just shrugged and continued watching TV. "It's a waste of time. We'll just end up having sex after all."

Kise shoulders droop. "I hate you..." he murmured, glaring at Aomine's profile. "Sometimes I think you don't really care about me."

There was no response.

"Okay, I get it. I'm going to sleep now," Kise said irritatingly, standing up to go to his room.

The behavior Aomine just displayed is very normal but it still hurt Kise that his boyfriend seem to not care about him. Or maybe he never cared at all. It was Kise who initiated their relationship after all and Aomine probably just played along because he was bored or something. True, Aomine had stopped looking at Mai-chan's magazines since they entered their relationship but that just pushed Kise to think that Aomine is with him because he can satisfy the dark skinned male's sexual needs.

Besides sex, they have nothing in common except their craziness and love for basketball. They almost never hang out just to talk and laugh the day off. Everytime they meet, it's sex. Kise can't help being jealous of Kuroko sometimes. He found out that when they're with the Generation of Miracles, Aomine just seem to love talking to his 'Tetsu'. And despite his adoration for Kuroko, Kise can't help wishing that sometimes the light blue-haired boy would stop tagging along with them.

_One-sided love is hard..._

 

 

 

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Kasamatsu asked Kise casually although he doesn't really seem all that interested.

Kise shook his head sadly. "Nah... I think there will be none."

"Well, your boyfriend is Aomine Daiki after all."

"Yeah."

After saying good bye to Kasamatsu, they both parted ways and Kise started heading to his house when he thought of surprising Aomine. He's still mad at his boyfriend but it's still their anniversary tomorrow, right?

Smiling, Kise began to run to the train station.

 

 

 

"Aominecchi?" Kise whispered when he opened the door to Aomine's apartment using the key his lover gave him. "Aominecchi?" he repeated but there's no response.

 _He's probably sleeping now,_ Kise thought and closed the door behind him before walking quietly to the stairs, clutching a box of cake he bought from the shop near the station. Upstairs, he went right to Aomine's room and slowly opened the door, expecting Aomine on the bed but found the room empty.

"Huh... where's Aominecchi then?" he asked himself before he heard some cluttering below. Afraid that it's a thief, Kise closed the bedroom door and held his ear against it so he can listen.

They were talking, the people downstairs. But suddenly the talking ceased and Kise straightened up, recognizing the other voice to be Aomine's. He clutched the cake to his chest and merrily walked outside the door only to find the people below are gone.

"Am I hallucinating?"

But he heard the voices moved to the kitchen and went there.

The scene shocked him.

Someone was leaning on the counter and Aomine is covering that someone. It was only when they changed angles that Kise found out that the other person is Kuroko and that they were kissing.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun will be mad at you," he heard Kuroko say between kisses.

Aomine growled as response and continued kissing Kuroko.

"Is he the one you want?" Kise asked painfully, his amber eyes tearing.

The two bolted away from each other and Aomine looked shocked at seeing Kise. 

"I thought it was curious,," Kise began, "That you were so bored with me and that you always smile at him and..." he trailed off.

The dark skinned male started to walk towards him with a hand held out. "Kise, let's talk about this."

"Talk?" Kise scoffed. "We  _never_ talk remember? All we're good for is sex," he said bitterly before running outside the apartment. Kise can hear Aomine calling behind him but he paid no heed and continued running until he can see the lights at the train station.

"Kise! I can explain everything! I swear!"

_Liar. Liar!_

"Kise!"

It was different from how Aomine previously called him. There was no pleading in that voice. Only warning.

He turned to Aomine then and wondered for a moment why the blue-haired male looked shocked. And then a strong force hit his body.

 

 

 

He drank too much sake tonight, Kise knows that. Especially since his stomach is rumbling and is begging for a release. He would have allowed himself to do so except that he is on the road and puking in public isn't really one of his fetishes. Suddenly he regretted drinking and having fun with his new friends and classmates earlier. He stopped walking, which is actually not an appropriate word to describe the way his body slosh and twist along the road, and held onto a lamp post.

 _This is the worst_ , he thought bitterly.  _I should have atleast allowed Nagisa-kun to accompany me._

Really, he should have accepted his kind senpai's offer to take him home but stubborn as he is, he refused to be an excess baggage since Nagisa was with his girlfriend even when Aika-chan, his girlfriend, had insisted.

_Fool._

With eyes half-closed, Kise leaned against the hard lamp post and sat on the cemented ground and thought that despite his situation now, he really enjoyed the party that the upperclassmen had thrown to greet freshmen in their department. To him, this is a new start and though his path now is not what he really aimed to be, he's happy. And with that, his thoughts wandered to three years ago, when he quit Kaijo's basketball team and became the studious student he never was. the latter was a product of a certain event of course, an event he really doesn't want to remember. But he remembered Kasamatsu's wrath the day he filed the resignation and the look on his team mates faces.

He feels sad every time he remembers his upperclassmen in high school. Their faces were a mixture of wonder, anger, disappointment and understanding. The latter was what makes it hard for Kise because he wanted to quit that day with his senpais disappointed faces etched in his memory but instead, they nodded at him with understanding. Even Kasamatsu restrained himself from kicking him.

Those made Kise wonder what his expression was like when he handed the resignation letter that caused his teammates to look so... sad.

 _Ugh,_ Kise groaned to himself. Really, he should stop this stroll down the memory lane and just continue walking home but his body won't move.

_Sleepy, I am really sleepy..._

"Kise?"

He tried to open his eyes but only caught a glimpse of hair so blue it seems unreal.

_Aominecchi..._

"Are you okay?"

He blinked several times before staring at Aomine's face.

It seems Aomine was relieved. "Thank God, I thought you were somehow dying or something."

No. He doesn't want to remember three years ago. It took a lot to forget him and he would not allow Aomine to just re-enter his life that fast or ever.

So a lie came out of his lips. "W-who are you?"

He savored the shock on Aomine's face. It was just like the look on his arrogant face before Kise had the accident.

_Let's play a game, Aominecchi._


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise then starts a new life with Aomine breathing down his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I took too long to update, had some problems at school... but here it is now!

"Kise-chin is cruel," Murasakibara murmured while mixing the ingredients of the new cake he's baking.

They, namely: Kise, Murasakibara and Himuro are all working in a bakeshop as a part-time job while studying. The three met in this shop when they just moved to Tokyo and coincidentally, the owner was there and said while smiling, "It would be nice if you all would work in this shop." Kise wouldn't have agreed, he already has a part-time job as a model but Murasakibara had looked at them with pleading eyes.

It was a shock for Kise that the taller guy actually wants something and was passionate about it aside from basketball so he agreed hesitatingly along with Himuro. The old lady, who was the owner, was pleased and gave them all one box of cake each. It solidified everything then.

Never had Kise thought that he'd get along with Murasakibara but they actually do. Himuro on the other hand, is very accommodating and always has a smile on his face which makes Kise wonder if the raven-haired male actually gets angry.

And just now, he had told them that he had met Aomine and even told them about the past. He was glad that the two were very understanding but Murasakibara let out a protest when Kise started telling them that he faked amnesia.

"Now, now, Atsushi," Himuro tells Murasakibara while wiping the tables. "I'm sure Kise-kun will fix everything in the end."

Kise smiled at Himuro thankfully and turned to Murasakibara. "I will fix everything later Murasakibaracchi."

The purple head nodded and shrugged. "Well, I thought Mine-chin was pretty cruel too."

"Don't say cruel," Himuro scolded and looked at Kise. "Are you prepared for the consequences then?"

"Me? Yes, of course," he replied with confidence.

Jet black eyes stared into his golden ones. "Is this revenge?"

"No." Kise smiled. "It's to protect myself. Selfish huh?"

Seemingly relieved, Himuro shook his head. "I think it's reasonable if not anything else."

"I just hope that Aominecchi would keep his distance."

 

 

 

But Kise is not a prophet. The next day, Aomine is standing in front of his apartment.

"Aomine...san?" he called and almost hit himself  because he was about to call the guy 'Aominecchi'.

The blue head turned, expression grim. "Kise."

Calming himself, Kise waled until he's beside Aomine. "Are you looking for someone in this neighborhood?"

"Uh, yes. You."

He looks shy, Kise thought. "What do you need from me?" he asked, smiling.

"Well... you mentioned that you had amnesia right?" Aomine scratched his nape and looked searchingly at him.

And yes, Kise did say that when he woke up from his hangover and found himself in Aomine's condo unit. The blue head didn't delve deep into the matter and really, it's no surprise. Aomine has an idea of why Kise have an amnesia.

He could still remember clearly the shock on Aomine's face when he ran out of his apartment and got hit by a truck.

That was the darkest moment of his life. His legs were crushed and the doctors could only shake their heads and told him it will take years to heal. Because of pride, he allowed no visitors in the hospital beside his family. When he was able to walk using crutches, he went to Kaijo and filed a resignation.

"Kise?"

Startled, Kise shook the memories out of his mind and looked at Aomine, his expression turning darker. "What of it?"

Aomine seemed taken aback by his tone but quickly recovered. "Sorry I had to remind you of anything but... I was hoping you'd like to meet your friends in high school."

He shrugged although his mind is working on how to face his former teammates. "Fine with me."

"Kise..." Aomine whispered and Kise jolted at the gentle voice.

He resumed to smiling at the darker male. "When do I meet them?"

"I could call them now. It's a Saturday anyway."

"Sure thing. I'll just get dressed."

 

 

 

"Kicchan we were so worried about you!" Satsuki Momoi mewled when she saw Kise walking inside Maji Burger and ran to hug him. "Dai-chan mentioned you had amnesia, do you not remember me?"

Kise smiled at Momoi. "Sorry, Momoi-san."

Momoi cried. "Kicchan is calling me Momoi-san!"

He apologized again and suddenly, Kasamatsu was in front of him. "Ah! Kasamatsu-san! I read about you in Jump's new issue," he said gleefully, hiding carefully the pain in his heart when he saw his favorite senpai again.

The raven-haired man looked at him. "Kise... welcome back."

"Thank you," he said and Kasamatsu was then pushed by Takao.

"Waah, Kise, you don't have memories? Do you remember the 100 yen you owe m-- aww!" Takao was smacked by Midorima who was behind him.

"Forgive Takao, he's really crazy like this." 

Kise almost chuckled at the 'nanodayo' at the end of the green head's sentence.

"Ryouta, I heard you don't remember us?" Akashi asked from the corner table, calmly observing him while Furihata sits beside him meekly.

"No, I don't, sorry." He quickly averted his eyes from Akashi for the boy was quick to notice.

Nodding once, Akashi resumed to talking to Furihata.

"Hello, Kise-kun." From the side, Kuroko suddenly appeared and greeted him.

It was painful to look at Kuroko since he just remembered their betrayal. "Hello," he greeted shortly and then turned to the red head behind Kuroko. "Kagami-san! I also read about you in Jump!"

"Kise-kun..."

Kise looked at Kuroko. "What is it?" he asked cheerfully then, "Ah! You're Aomine-san's friend! He told me about you and the others on the way but you seem  _specially_ close."

He meant to get reaction from Kuroko and he got them. The boy flinched. And though he wasn't anywhere near diabolical, he enjoyed the other's awkwardness.

Kuroko then quietened and allowed Kagami to walk past him who tapped Kise on the shoulder.

"You bastard, you were so lucky!" Kagami teased and Kise laughed then.

"Oh am I?" he asked then looked around. "I'm sorry, everyone--"

Kasamatsu interrupted him. "The hell are you sorry for? Just relax."

"Ah, yes," Akashi said. "The one to blame is the cause of such accident."

"The driver?" asked Midorima.

For some reason, Akashi's eyes fell onto Aomine who was quietly observing everything from the side. "I wonder about that."

Suddenly the atmosphere turned awkward until Momoi clapped her hands. "This is a celebration and Kagami-kun agreed to pay for everything!"

"Yay!" Takao shouted.

"M-me?" Kagami sputtered.

Snorting, Akashi picked up his coke and gestured to Kagami. "You will pay."

And so Kagami agreed and all awkwardness dissipated. Except between Aomine and Kuroko.

Kise rejoiced.

 

 

 

"That was fun, Aomine-san!" he said happily while Aomine walked him to his apartment. "Takao-san was very funny. Too bad Murasakibaracchi and Himuro-san couldn't come."

Aomine looked at him. "You... why did you call Murasakibara that?"

He turned to the blue head, genuinely confused. "That?"

It seems that Aomine got shy and averted his eyes. "You called him with -chi."

"I call people I respect with -chi," Kise replied meaningfully.

"You used to call me that too."

"I did?"

The taller male looked at him with bitter eyes. "I was your boyfriend," Aomine declared and then pulled Kise into a hug. "You loved me."

Kise's heart was beating so fast. Seems like he still have some feelings for this guy.

"Aomine-san..."

"Call me Aominecchi..." Aomine leaned in to kiss him but he took a step backward.

HIs eyes watched the other boy warily. "You just said it Aomine-san. I _loved_ you. Past tense."

He had vowed to forget this man and the betrayal that had hurt him so much but Aomine is too stubborn. The other man wants to see him suffer by revoking the memories he shoved away. Had the events three years ago not enough for Aomine? And besides, Kise had always been a game to Aomine. He knew that his ex-boyfriend never loved him. Aomine only has eyes for Kuroko.

Kise averted his eyes from Aomine's gaze. "I'm sorry, Aomine-san. Maybe I'm not prepared for this."

"Prepared for what?" Aomine said quietly while his blue eyes regarded Kise with scrutiny.

_Does he have no scruples?  What kind of nerve does this man have to get near me when he's the cause of all of this?_

With scornful eyes, Kise stared back just as intensely at the darker male. "Something tells me that we didn't have a clean break." He saw Aomine flinch. That's right, Kise thought, Aomine should feel guilty. That's why he's lying now. To make Aomine pay.

"Kise... I..."

Since Aomine so desire for them to get back together, Kise would give it to the blue head. Hard.

"If you want us to start over, you have to work for it."

_I'm sorry Aominecchi... you have to pay. And pay you will._

 

 

 

Kise waits quietly inside the cafe across his university while watching Aomine wait in a long line to the cashier to order coffee. He thought Aomine was so arrogant that the dark male didn't even asked him for what he wants. Kise was sure Aomine was confident that he knows Kise's favorite drink and intends to let him know it.

Now the game starts.

Aomine had invited him to a date for a start but Kise intends to make every bit of it a bad experience for the arrogant male.

"Kise, here's your drink," Aomine said twenty minutes later and handed him the caramel macchiato.

But he just stared at the drink. "Uh... Aomine-san, I don't drink anything with caffeine." He looked up at Aomine. "Surely you know that?"

Aomine blinked and looked at the cup. "Oh! The girl must have made a mistake," Aomine scratched his nape. "Sorry, Kise, I'll make sure to get you another one."

And Kise watched on as Aomine walk towards the line again with amusement.

 

 

 

"Let's hurry, Kise," Aomine said excitedly while holding his wrist.

"Why?" Kise asked confusedly.

The darker male grinned. "I know you love roller coasters so I reserved us the ride for the whole day. Now we can ride it all day... what's wrong?"

He looked at Aomine and then glanced at the roller coaster with fear in his eyes. "Uh... Aomine-san... I don't like riding that scary thing."

"Eh?... Then where..."

Kise looked around and pointed at the carousel. "Ah! I like that one! It's sooo cute!"

Aomine looked at him, shocked. "You're kidding..."

To prove he's serious, Kise ran to the carousel and minutes later, they were the only adults on the ride. Kise almost bursted out at Aomine's red face.

This is so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, forgive me :) Next chapter, we'll see how Kise-kun will make Aomine pay. Until then~


End file.
